With the rapid development of the intelligent network, especially the rise of service systems based on the intelligent network, new requirements for the scale, reliability, universality and expandability of signalling tracing have been proposed.
In an existing method for signalling tracing, the tracing codes for each traced service are independent. If there is a new service needing the signalling tracing, then a tracing code needs to be rewritten to meet new requirements, and structure presentation information is stored into a database for searching in case that the information needs to be used. All tracing information will be outputted to a display interface for displaying when they are traced.
The existing method for signalling tracing has the following technical problems:
1) new tracing codes need to be set for new services, resulting in low scalability and maintainability;
2) it takes a long time to search the structure presentation information of a complex structure, which results in a poor user experience;
3) when all of the traced information is output to a display interface, it is prone to cause a hang up of the display interface, and even lead to a system crash since the amount of messages outputted is large.